Chairs are pieces of furniture in which people may sit. A chair may include legs, a seat, and a back. The number of legs on a chair may be three, four, or more legs. A seat of a chair may be cushioned or non-cushioned. The back of a chair may be inclined or may form a 90-degree angle with respect to a horizontal chair seat.
There are different varieties of chairs. For example, a chair with arms may be referred to as an armchair. A chair with upholstery, reclining action, and a fold-out footrest may be referred to as a recliner. A permanently fixed chair in an airplane may be referred to as an airline seat. A chair used in an automobile may be referred to as a car seat. A chair with wheels may be referred to as a wheelchair.